Feliz cumpleaños!
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Coyote vuelve de un universo alterno feliz por la aventura que tuvo, y luego descubre que los chicos hicieron una fiesta para él! :D Partipaciones de Fer(Cereal Pascual), Robatomico123, Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith. Secuela de "Regalo de Cumpleaños"


**Nota del autor:Mi cumpleaños es el 25 de este mes. Pero como voy de viaje desde hoy hasta el 29 de este mismo mes, no sé sí podré usar mi computadora o acceder a este sítio, luego lo subo hoy, que es el día de mi viaje. Espero que te gusten el fic :D**

**Este fic es una secuela del cumpleaños de Fer**

**Caso alguien quiera hacer un fic en mi cumpleaños que sea un Lemmon entre Stan y Wendy. Muchas gracias :D**

**Nota del 25 de enero:Ya tengo 21 años! Wow! :D**

**Yo haré algunos cambios del fic después como me sugerió Luis Carlos en los regalos y aptitudes de los chicos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo hoy, luego los haré cuando vuelva del viaje. Espero que Luis se acuerde de lo que me prometió ayer :)**

**Los regalos de Fer y Robato ellos habían decidido antes.**

**El fic se quedó así antes ya que lo había hecho en tres dias(incluso en el pultimo dia de mi país) y por que estaba ocupado y apresurado con mi viaje.**

**PD:Yo hice algunos cambios en el fic, pero como Luis Carlos no especifico los cambios en algunos de los chicos yo tuve que imaginar :o Luego haré más**

Otro día normal en South Park pasaba en la noche, con sus vacas siendo llevadas por aliens, los gnomos roba-calzones haciendo lo que hacen de mejor, pero en el medio de la calle de Los Mexicanos se abrió un portal en el medio de la oscuridad, saliendo una persona de piel morena, con calma y mirando a la noche.

-"Con certeza visitar ese universo donde los Dioses existen y se batallan entre si es uno de los mejores universos que encontré!"-pensó feliz el moreno, volando en dirección a su casa en ese universo.

-"Espero que los chicos no estén molestos por yo no haber aparecido casi el día todo"-continuó pensando el moreno, con miedo de la reacción de sus amigos, y cuando abrió la puerta...

-SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, COYOTE!-gritaron los chicos y sus amigos juntos lo más alto que pudieron.

-Wow! Muchas gracias chicos por hubieren acordado de mi cumpleaños!-exclamó el mencionado muy feliz y dando un grande abrazo a todos ellos de una sola vez.

-De nada, Coyote! Como ayudaste a hacer las fiestas de cumpleaños de mi y de Carlitos hemos decidido hacer la tuya!-dijo Fer en un tono feliz y una sonrisa en el rostro-Y Smaug y Ponfilo Margarito de las Mercedes de la colina sagrada de Atizapan de Saragosa vinieron para ver a ti!-continuó feliz la morena, mientras Coyote y Luis se encontraban confusos por el último tipo.

-Quien es ese? Es su novio, Fer?-preguntó Luis con un tono serio, haciendo con que Fer riese.

-Ay, Carlitos! No sea celoso! Él es el perrito que me has dado! Y de cariño lo llamo Ponfy!-dijo Fernanda, para enseguida aparecer un perro de pastor alemán acercándose a ellos y se restregando en ellos para mostrar cariño.

-Guau! Guau!-latió el perro restregándose en Luis, después Fer y por fin Coyote, con su lengua de fuera y moviendo su cola.

-Ay, que lindo! Me alegra que Ponfy te esté haciendo feliz, Fer!-dijo Luis mirando al perrito con felicidad en los ojos.

-De nada, Carlitos! Smaug también está feliz afuera de la casa!-continuó la latina mostrando el ojo del dragón desde allá afuera mirando a todo.

-Graur! Graur! Graur!-gruñó el dragón feliz, moviendo su cola tan animado como el perro, causando pequeños temblores en la casa.

-Me alegro que estés gustando de quedarse con Fer, Smaug!-dijo Coyote, animando más a Smaug, que se quedó con una sonrisa más larga.

-Verdad, Coyote! Smaug gusta de pasar el tiempo conmigo y con Ponfy!-dijo Fernanda feliz mirando al dragón también, pero entonces parece que se acordó de algo y giró para mirar a Luis.

-Pero Carlitos, por qué no pusiste que los eventos de Indecisión se pasaron antes de su cumpleaños y que fue idea de él para ese evento? Y por qué no mencionaste los eventos de sus cumpleaños y del mío para los chicos? Y por qué no haces otro fic además de Indecisión para sus ideas? Creo que sí haces un fic por año para sus ideas sería mucho más fácil de que continuar haciéndolo en el universo de Indecisión-preguntó la latina de manera seria para Luis, lo molestando.

-Es que creí que sí mencionasen lo del mi cumpleaños o lo del tuyo eso me iría hacer parecer muy egoísta. Lo de las sugerencias para fics en otro universo lo pensaré, para así que te quedes feliz-dijo el latino aun medio molesto por las preguntas.

-Gracias, Carlitos! Yo me quedaré atenta para que cumplas sus promesas!-dijo Fer feliz, aun con el latino medio serio.

-Hola, chicos! Cómo están?-preguntó Kenny apareciendo de repente y abrazando a Fer por detrás, la molestando.

-Qué haces aquí pervertido?-preguntó Fer, soltándose del abrazo de Kenny.

-Ora, yo sólo vine a preguntar a Luis lo que pasó con aquella diabla tan apetitosa? Uhm?-preguntó Kenny lamiendo sus labios mirando con curiosidad a todos los lados para ver sí la encontraba.

-Bueno, ella era muy cariñosa y gentil para una diabla, luego mi número 2 se apasionó de ella y ahora son novios!-dijo Luis, sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero dejando triste a Kenny.

-Me alegro por su número 2, Carlitos!-dijo Fer con un tono medio cursi y con los ojos grandes.

-El regalo que te dio Damien entonces fue de buena utilidad, no?-comentó Coyote en un tono burlón. riendo un poco.

-Verdad! Aunque por veces ella manda a otras contrapartes fotos de ella desnuda ya que se confunde con él! Por ejemplo esta-habló Luis mostrando a todos una foto de Amanda desnuda y con las piernas abiertas con una fecha de ella escrita "Para mi querido número 2, Amanda", dejando a todos sonrojados con la foto, con la excepción de Kenny que la cogió de la mano de Luis muy deprisa.

-SI! Ahora siempre voy a tener un pedazo de ella!-exclamó feliz el rubio, yendo en dirección al baño.

-Ese Kenny no cambia nunca! JA JA JA JA JA-exclamó Coyote dando una risa bien larga, junto con Luis, mientras Fer estaba molesta por la aptitud del rubio.

-Ja...bueno...como están los regalos que Damien te dio, Fer? Ya eres novia de Azazel?-dijo en un tono burlón Luis, intentando calmarse de la risa anterior, haciendo con qeu Fer aumentase los cachetes de molestia.

-En primer lugar, Carlitos, yo no soy novia de Azazel! Segundo él y Daria son mis asistentes que me ayudan a salvar el mundo cuando no estoy con ustedes!-exclamó Fer en un tono molesto por las preguntas anteriores.

-Ok, ok, calma, Fer-dijo Coyote poniendo sus manos en los hombros para dejarla menos nerviosa.

-Gracias, Coyote! Es que ciertas preguntas me molestan mucho-contestó la latina se disculpando por su comportamiento.

-DING! DING! DING!-se oyó la batida de una pequeña campana en la mano de Stan, llamando la atención de todos, que pararon lo que estaban haciendo para oírlo.

-En primer lugar queremos agradecer a Coyote por su ayuda en los cumpleaños de Luis y de Fer en el pasado ya que fue de mucha ayuda para las preparaciones!-dijo Stan feliz, batiendo palmas, siendo imitados por todos los otros, dejando a Coyote feliz.

-De nada, chicos! Fue un placer ayudar a ustedes en las fiestas de los cumpleaños de mis mejores amigos!-exclamó el aludido, abrazando a sus amigos muy fuertemente mientras daban risas.

-Y en segundo lugar vamos a dar a Coyote sus regalos!-continuó Stan, haciendo con que los otros batiesen más palmas y empezasen a gritar de conmemoración.

-Primer es mi regalo!-exclamó el chico de pompón rojo, cogiendo con sus dos manos una larga foto en una de todos los ciudadanos de South Park juntos con las signaturas de ellos sobre un bastidor bien bonito.

-Qué crees del regalo, Coyote?-preguntó Stan curioso al latino, esperando su reacción.

-Lo que puedo decir que la foto estuvo maravillosa, Stan! Muchas gracias por el regalo!-exclamó Coyote abrazando a Stan y poniendo el cuadro en algún lugar de la mansión del chaval.

-Pero Stan, por que has dado un regalo muy parecido al de Luis?-preguntó Fer curiosa con el regalo del líder del cuarteto.

-Bueno...es que estaba sin ideas...y bueno eso fue el mejor que me ocurrió en hacer-contestó el azabache con un poco de vergüenza-Además varias personas gustan de fotos con signaturas de sus amigos como recordación, no?-dijo el de chaquet marrón intentando animarlos.

-Uhm...-dijo Luis medio indeciso con el reglo de Stan, haciendo con que este diese un rápido abrazo en el cumpleañero y se fue a hablar con Wendy.

-Como segundo mejor amigo de Stan ahora es mi turno-dijo Kyle cargando una enorme bolsa marrón, con dificultad.

-Pero que es eso?-preguntó el cumpleañero mirando a la bolsa con curiosidad, intentando descubrir su contenido.

-Eso son todas las ropas, armas y accesorios de cuando jugamos al juego de la vara de la verdad cuando éramos niño. Pero como ahora no jugamos más esas cosas y por haberse quedado demasiado pequeña ahora es para usted-dijo Kyle, jadeando un poco debido al esfuerzo físico que tuvo que hacer para llevar la bolsa.

-De nada, Kyle! Eso será un excelente recuerdo de todos ustedes!-afirmó Coyote contento, abrazando a Kyle, que le correspondió con dificultad debido a su cansancio, cargando la bolsa para otro cuarto.

-Ahora es mi turno!-dijo Kenny cargando varias cajas bien grandes para Coyote, que miró intrigado a las cajas.

-Que tienes ahí Kenny? Pornografía?-preguntó Coyote intentando adivinar lo que tenía dentro, pero molestando un poco a Fer.

-No, no es! Ya di grande parte de mis revistas y objetos sexuales para Luis y sólo restó un poco para mí! Y como no tengo mucho dinero pedí ayuda a los otros chicos para que pudiesen regalarme sus cosas viejas y que escribiesen sus signaturas en ellas como recordación para ti! Como las fantasías y ropas que usamos en muchas de nuestras aventuras!-dijo Kenny feliz y dando unos pequeños saltitos, para enseguida acercarse al latino y decirle algo en el oído-Pero aún tiene varias revistas con la mamá de Cartman y algunas Playboys que lograré obtener trabajando como Stripper-continuó el rubio esta vez en un tono pícaro, dando un rápido abrazo a Coyote y yendo a hablar con sus amigos.

-Al menos Kenny ya no es más pobre debido al trabajo que logró encontrar!-exclamó Luis en un tono burlón se acordando de que luego que Kenny haya hecho lo del cumpleaños de Fer, encontró un trabajo en ese club, logrando así con que su familia saliese de la pobreza.

-Bueno, al menos lo que pasó para mí fue bueno para Kenny-dijo Coyote, mientras Fer daba unas risitas y se encontraba sonrojada al acordarse de los eventos de su cumpleaños.

-Ahora es el turno del mayor conocedor de comida! Yo, Cartman!-exclamó el aludido llegando arrogantemente, con Luis Carlos y Fernanda lo mirando de mala manera, ya que se acordaron de los regalos de cumpleaños que le dieron en sus cumpleaños.

-Qué quieres Cartman? Supongo que vas a darme un regalo de mierda, no?-preguntó Coyote mirando bien serio el gordo.

-No, no es nada de eso, minoría. Al contrario de los otros regalos que di a sus amigos en sus cumpleaños ese es mucho mejor! Es un montón de cajas con cosasdel Coon! Como camisetas, vasos, sombreros, etc.-dijo Cartman muy orgulloso de su regalo.

-Bueno...muchas gracias por las cosas del Coon, Cartman-dijo Coyote en un tono calmo, mientras Cartman salía de ahí con una sonrisa grande en el rostro.

-Cómo es que el gordo no me dio eso en mi cumpleaños!?-exclamó Luis molesto por no haber recibido eso de Cartman en su cumpleaños.

-Es que él no quiere ser humillado como pasó en su cumpleaños y el mío Carlitos-murmuró Fernanda, lo que Luis concordó con la cabeza.

-Y quiere aumentar su orgullo-añadió Coyote pensando en lo que hacer con los regalos de Cartman después

-Y ya me estaba olvidando! Yo también te di varias cosas del Coon!-exclamó Cartman feliz apuntando varias cosas sobre el Coon, como camisas, vasos, et; dejando los otros más calmos al ver que volvió a actuar como de costumbre.

-Bueno creo que ahora es mi turno-dijo Butters feliz llegando cerca de Coyote.

-"Daremos el mejor regalo que todos los otros!"-pensó Caos en su mente, de manera mala.

-Bueno, Coyote, cuando viví en México, yo gané varios pedazos de tierra de los mexicanos por me haber vuelto el líder de ellos, pero como no tengo el interés en volver allá, ahora son tuyos!-dijo Butters animado pasando al latino un papel confirmando la transferencia de las propiedades de Butters en México para Coyote.

-Wow! Eso sí que es una grande cuantidad de tierra! Gracias Butters!-exclamó el cumpleañero feliz se acercando de él para un abrazo, pero Butters levantó la mano indicando que esperase.

-Pero tiene más! AAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritó Butters mientras una luz muy fuerte salía de él y fue parar dentro de Coyote.

-Que fue que me diste, Butters?-preguntó Coyote mirando a sus manso y se sintiéndose más fuerte.

-Yo sólo te di mis poderes de imaginación! Cada vayas al mundo de la imaginación puedes hacer todo lo que quieras!-exclamó Butters feliz contento.

-Muchísimas gracias, Butters! Eres un buena migo!-afirmó Coyote, abrazándolo con fuerza durante algunos minutos.

-Butters está siendo demasiado gentil con Coyote-dijo Luis sorprendido con la aptitud de Butters.

-Coyote lo merece, Luis. Por ejemplo seguro que a ti no gustaría de estar de tanga y te pasar otras cosas humillantes, no?-dijo retóricamente Fer, dejando a Luis callado.

-Bueno, buena suerte con tus nuevos poderes, Coyote-habló el rubio, yendo a otro sitio hablar con Kenny y el cuarteto.

-"SI! Ahora ganamos a todos los otros con nuestro regalo!"-pensó Caos feliz por haber dado el mejor regalo en su opinión.

-GAH! Ahora debo dar mi regalo antes de que los gnomos se lo roben! GAH!-dijo Tweek de la misma manera como siempre se acercando con su tics de siempre.

-Hola, Tweek! Cuál es el regalo que me darás!-preguntó Coyote, aunque tuviese una idea de lo que era.

-GAH! Es un montón de cajas del adorado café! GAH! Y que puedes beber el café con descuento en la tienda de mis papás! GAH!-contestó Tweek dejando a los chicos celosos, ya que nadie tenía descuento allá.

-Gracias por el regalo, Tweek!-agradeció Coyote apretando la mano del rubio, ya que sí diese un abrazo el por seguro gritaría mucho, para enseguida este beber su amado café mientras miraba los regalos que Coyote recibía.

-Hola Coyote. Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Craig en su tono de voz monótono se acercando a Coyote.

-Hola Craig! Cuál es el regalo que me vas a dar?-preguntó Coyote, no sabiendo que regalo Craig le iba a dar, aunque dudase que fuese algo interesante.

-Esto-dijo Craig en su tono de voz nasal, para enseguida sacar un cobayo de su chaqueta azul.

-Ahhhhhh...-dijeron a varias de las chicas con ternuera, mirando al animal con cariño, pero Craig las alejó y dejó el cobayao movimentándose en las manos del latino.

-Me diste un cobayo, Craig?-preguntó Coyote mirando con interés al cobayo

-Es que yo lo gané un un sorteo de una tienda sin intención, pero mis papás dijeron que teníamos animales suficientes en casa y me dijeron para regalarlo, que fue lo que hice-dijo Craig en su tono de voz de siempre y su rostro apático.

-Bueno, gracias, Craig-dijo el latino tratando de abrazarlo, pero el pelinegro hizo su seña tipica y se fue de ahí.

-Craig no cambia nunca! JA JA JA!-reyó Luis al mirar la reacción de Craig y que Coyote estuviese sorprendido.

-Ese cobayo puede ser el nuevo amigo de Ponfy, Coyote!-exclamó Fer animada y cogiéndolo en sus amnos para darle cariño mientras daba una mirada de ternura en el cobayo

-Buenas noches, Coyote! Como sé que tienes mucho dinero, pensé mucho en que regalarte, luego te doy eso!-afirmó el chico afro-americano, Token, apuntando unas ropas de fútbol americano-Allá estás las ropas, el casco y las tobilleras caso quieras jugar en el equipo de las vacas con nosotros contra los otros equipos!-exclamó Token feliz mostrando una ropa con el nombre "Coyote Smith" en la parte detrás junto con el número 25 y en la parte de la frente con la imagen de una vaca.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, Token!-exclamó Coyote dando un abrazo fuerte al afro-americano, que correspondió al gesto.

-Ahora yo y Coyote jugaremos en el mismo equipo junto con los chicos!-exclamó Luis feliz, abrazando a su amigo también.

-Ay, ay, los chicos y sus juegos...-dijo Fer en un tono burlón por la aptitud de los chicos.

-Gracias por el abrazo, Coyote! Deseo a ti y a sus amigos un feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Token de manera gentil, apretando las manos de Coyote una vez, y yéndose a hablar con su novia.

-Creo que ahora-RECONTRAJODIDOS!-es hora de mi regalo!-exclamó Thomas, cargando unos libros en las manos.

-Hola Thomas! Lo que tienes para mí?-preguntó Coyote mirando a los libros con interés.

-Son algunos-LATINOS MARICONES!-libros sobre ciencia, medicina y matemática-HIJO DE PUTA COMEDOR DE MIERDA!- para su cumpleaños!-exclamó Thomas con una sonrisa en el rostro, dando los libros para Coyote.

-Muchas gracias por los libros, Thomas! Luego descubriré una cura para tu problema!-agradeció Coyote por su regalo dándole un abrazo, y lo que último que mencionó hizo con que Thomas llorase de felicidad,

-Muchas gracias-LATINO DE MIERDA!-por la ayuda!-dijo Thomas emocionado y yéndose hablar con Craig, emocionado por la posibilitad de una cura.

-Muchas gracias, Coyote! Con su súper inteligencia luego Thomas tendrá una cura para su enfermedad!-exclamó el de nariz más afilada, abrazándolo fuerte de nuevo.

-Dios mío, ustedes gustan mucho de abrazarse, no?-dijo Fer un poco aburrida por la cantidad de abrazos distribuidos.

-Ahora es mi turno!-dijo Kevin llegando, usando una ropa de Luke Skywalker al igual que en el cumpleaños de Fer y Luis.

-Hola Kevin! Déjame adivinar...vas a darme regalo de Star Wars, no?-dijo Coyote retóricamente ya teniendo una idea muy clara de su regalo.

-Si, por supuesto que es eso! Son cajas de materiales de Star Wars, juguetes, películas, libros, ropas como la mía de Luke y de Han Solo, y también de otras serie como ficción científica, como Guardianes de la Galaxia y de Star Trek-dijo Kevin con confianza, mientras una caja se movía, intentándose abrir-y también unos Legos de Star Wars que están vivos-añadió Kevin apuntando a la caja.

-Esos Legos son muy útiles, Coyote! Con ellos puedo limpiar mi casa más fácilmente y también es bueno hablar con ellos!-dijo Fer se acordando de su regalo de cumpleaños con felicidad.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por el regalo, Kevin!-habló Coyote dando un abrazo en el pelinegro, que fue a un rincón habalr con los juguetes de Star Wars.

-Ahora es la hora de la comida!-exclamó Clyde contento y bailando flamenco, para risa varias personas.

-Hola Clyde, que comida preparaste para mí?-preguntó curioso el pelinegro, ya que Clyde tiene el costumbre de dar una comida sabrosa como regalo.

-Bueno, el mismo, que lo de Fer, como enchiladas, tortillas, pero también comida peruana, como ceviche, y por fin el manjar de los Dioses! Pizza de diversos sabores!-exclamó Clyde feliz apuntando un montón de pizzas arriba de la mesa de la cocina, tan calientes por haber acabado de salir de la cocina.

-Pizza!-exclamaron varios de los invitados yendo a comer la pizza, pero quienes llegaron primero fueron Cartman y Luis, que comían pedazos completos de una sola vez.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, Clyde!-dijo Coyote, mientras Luis le daba una pizza de cuatro quesos para comer, lo que hizo rápidamente, mientras Fer ponía la mano en la cara de vergüenza y Clyde se iba a comer pizza junto a los demás luego de su agradecimiento.

-H-hola, C-c-coyote! C-c-co-como es-estás?-preguntó Jimmy se acercando despacio con sus muletas y cargando dos libros.

-Hola, Jimmy! Que libros tienes ahi?-preguntó el de nariz afilada interesado en los libros.

-B-bu-bueno, yo-yo tengo dos libros para us-usted! Uno es de Dead-dead-pool que ya regalé para Luis y-y-y otro es-es sobre mis varios chistes como lo del pez!-tartamudeó el castaño, entregándole los libros.

-Muchas gracias por los libros, Jimmy!-agradeció el pelinegro, para enseguida el irse a hablar con el team Craig.

-TIMMY!-gritó Timmy diciendo su típica frase y se acercando en su silla de ruedas.

-Hola Timmy! Que tienes escondido en sus brazos?-preguntó Coyote, y cuando Timmy paró le mostró su regalo.

-GOBBELS! GOBBELS! GOBBELS!-exclamó Timmy dando un muñeco igual al pavo que tenía, Gobbels.

-La misma cosa-dijeron Fer y Luis, ya que Timmy dio la misma cosa a los dos cumpleañeros anteriores.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, Timmy! Ese muñeco es muy lindo!-contestó el latino mirando su regalo, mientras Timmy se quedó sonrojado de vergüenza y se fue a acompañar sus amigos, feliz.

-SHABLAGOO!-exclamó Gok pasando por la ventana, asustando a Gok y a Smaug.

-GUAU! GUAU!-latió Ponfy, se poniendo de lado de Fer para protegerla (aunque estuviese asustado).

-GRAUR! GRAUR!-gritó Smaug esculpiendo llamas en el cielo mientras sus pisos hacían un sonido bien grande.

-Gok! Asustaste a mis animalitos!-exclamó furiosa la castaña, dando un golpe en el medio de la cara, haciendo con que la nariz de Gok sangrase un poco y temblase sus piernas.

-Ok, ok! Lo siento, Fer!-exclamó Gok con un poco de miedo de la latina, que infló sus cachetes y se fue al lado de Luis y Coyote.

-Bueno, Gok, cual es el regalo que vas a darme?-preguntó Coyote, con un tono de voz conciliador para intentar calmar la situación.

-Es una piedra del planeta Kepler!-exclamó Gok poniendo en frente de ellos una piedra roja que brillaba fuertemente.

-Bueno, aunque yo haya ido a varios de los planetas Kepler, me gusta que haya traído una piedra de uno de ellos, luego gracias, Gok!-exclamó Gok.

-De nada, Shablagoo!-exclamó Gok, yéndose a otro sitio para comer la comida también, ya que se encontraba medio hambriento después de haber viajado mucho.

Entonces de repente, luego que Gok se fuera a su rincón, apareció una grande bola de fuero, que duró algunos segundos, saliendo de allí Damien.

-Buenas noches, Coyote. Feliz cumpleaños para ti! Me alegro también que su contraparte se haya vuelto novio de mi-ex-sirvienta y que los dos que te di Fernanda sean muy útiles para ti-agradeció Damien en un tono respetoso, lo que los dos mencionados accedieron con la cabeza el alago.

-Bueno, Damien, que me regalarás más alguno de tus sirvientes?-preguntó el cumpleañero ya sospechando de su regalo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya que sirvientes son muy útiles, pero también tiene algo más-dijo Damien, chasqueando sus dedos, para enseguida aparecer una diabla con ropas de sirvienta muy cortas, con un cuerpo escultural, llamando la atención de varios chicos.

-Mi nombre es Carla, y ahora soy su sirvienta, señor Coyote-dijo Carla, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al mencionado.

-De nada, Carla, puedes ayudarme con las tareas de mi casa y sí quieres puedes hablar con Azazel y con Daria en la casa de Fer, que también son diablos. Seguro que serán amigos. Y por cierto, puedes llamarme sólo de Coyote-dijo el musculoso en un tono comprensivo.

-Muchas gracias...Coyote-dijo Carla agradecida y yéndose a quedarse al lado de Luis y Fernanda.

-Hola, Carla! Me llamo Fernanda, pero puedes llamarme de Fer. Puedes venirme a visitar en cualquier momento o para hablar con Azazel o Daria-se presentó la castaña en un tono feliz.

-Muchas gracias, Fer. Creo que me alegraré al visitar a Daria y a Azazel y espero que seamos buenas amigas-contestó Carla en un tono agradecido.

-Y yo soy, Luis Carlos! Pero puedes llamarme de Luis! Y caso quieras pasar un rato conmigo es sólo decir!-habló Luis feliz, pero molestando a Fernanda por la última parte de su frase.

-Ehhh...gracias, Luis-dijo la diabla mientras apretaba la mano de Luis y se acercando a Fer.

-Y eso es mi otro regalo...por lo que tú sabes-continuó el anti-Cristo en un tono medio celoso, chasqueando sus dedos, mientras una aura bien roja salía de él y fue en dirección a Coyote, haciendo con que se sintiese más fuerte que en las otras veces.

-Gracias por compartir sus poderes, Damien!-agradeció Coyote apretando su manos, mientras este se quedó en silencio y se puso a mirar lo que los otros invitados hacían.

-Eso no es justo, ahora Coyote está más fuerte que antes ya que los chicos no sabían lo que regalarlo!-comentó Luis un poco molesto y de brazos cruzados.

-Por que Damien compartió sus poderes con usted, Coyote?-preguntó curiosa la latina mientras tenía una mirada de molestia, lo que el otro pelinegro decidió juntarse.

-Bueno, es que hace algunos meses Damien apostó que él por ser el hijo del Diablo, era más fuerte que yo y apostó parte de sus poderes caso yo lo venciese en el infierno-habló Coyote, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Pequeño flashback:

-AAAAAHHHHH! Muera gusano!-exclamó Damien meintras estaba en su forma de demoinio, para enseguida lanzar un fuego azul de su boca y convocar al mismo tiempo un ejercito de demonios.

Coyote entonces con con su súper fuerza y su capicidad de volar, esquivó del ataque y derrimbó varios demonios y con un arma dorada escrita "Jesus Cristo está en el cielo ahora" disparó contra varios de los demonios, explotando la cabeza y el cuerpo de múltiples demónios empapando el suelo de infierno de sangre, dejando a Damien furioso.

-AAAAHHHHH!-exclamó Damien de dolor, mientras se agarrab del brazo que salía un chorro grande de sangre de su brazo, pero al mismo tiempo causando un temblor muy fuerte en el infierno, abriendo un hueco gigantesco.

Fin del flashback

-Wow! Pero por que luchaste contra Damien en el infierno, Coyote?-preguntó Luis interesado en saber su motivo.

-Es que allá en el infierno él es más fuerte por estar en su elemento natural y quería tener emociones fuertes y batallar contra el Anti-Cristo en el mismo infierno-contestó Coyote, dejando a sus amigos contestos por las respuestas.

-Ahora es la vez de la primer chica!-exclamó Tammy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, usando sus típicas ropas habituales.

-Buenas noches, Tammy!-le dijo Coyote, esta vez sin intentando descubrir su regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Coyote! Yo he traído cosas que los chicos pueden usar en las chicas y que a varias de ellas le gustan, como consoladoras, cadenas, correas de cuero, ropas de látex negras, eso tipo de cosa-dijo Tammy en un tono sensual mientras movia un poco sus mechones, aunque sus regalos molestaron a varias de las chicas y dejaron a varios de los chicos con envidia.

-Ehhh..gracias por el regalo, Tammy-contestó Coyote, medio con verguenza por el regalo.

-De nada, papito-contestó la castaña, dando un beso en la mejilla derecha del cumpleañero y yendo a hablar con Kenny.

-Ahora es la vez de la chica más bonita!-exclamó Bebe en un tono contento, llegando con un top rojo y una minifalda roja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Coyote! Sé que no tienes novia por en cuanto, pero cuando tengas yo tengo el regalo perfecto!-dijo apuntando a varias cajas grandes y sacando de una bolsa unas ropas de mujer, , que eran igualitas las de Bebe, sólo que más cortas y apretadas.

-Ese es un buen ejemplo de ropa que tu chica te gustaría!-continuó la rubia rizada- Yo también puse en las cajas maquillaje, pendientes, etc.-añadió la rubia con una sonrisa grande en el rostro.

-A mí no me gustaría nada de eso-comentó Fer molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno con certeza a alguna chica, gustaría de eso, no?-dijo Coyote dadno una ritia por la reacción de su amiga.

-Aunque no me tenga utilidad ahora, gracias por el regalo, Bebe-agradeció el cumpleañero mientras Bebe le daba un beso en la mejilla igual a Tammy y se fue hablar con ella y con Kenny, que estaban charlando muy animadamente.

-Creo que ahora es mi regalo!-dijo Pip llegando con unas ropas iguales a las que usa y una boina roja.

-Hola Pip! Hace tiempo que no te veo! Dónde estabas?-preguntó Coyote interesado donde estaba Pip en los cumpleaños anteriores.

-Es que yo fui a visitar a Estela en Inglaterra y como siempre ella me trató bien. -contestó el rubio inglés dando unas risitas como siempre.

-Bueno, Pip que tienes ahí?-preguntó Coyote curioso intentando saber más detalles de las ropas.

-Bueno, en realidad son ropas iguales a la mía, pero para su tamaño! Y incluso te regalé una boina igual a ti también!-exclamó Pip feliz, mientras algunos de los chicos de la fiesta reían al imaginar cómo Coyote se quedaría en las ropas de Pip.

-Ehhh...gracias por las ropas, Pip!-dijo Coyote mientras miraba su regalo, que consideró meo extraño, para enseguida Pip hablar con Damien, para que enseguida dos chicos familiares se acercasen con un libro.

-Hola a ustedes!-dijeron el Topo y Gregroy juntos, con Gregory con una sonrisa y el Topo con su mirada de siempre.

-Hola Christopher! Hola Gregory! Donde estuvieron?-les cumplimentó Coyote, lo que primero Gregory le apretó la meno y Chris escupió en el suelo.

-Bueno, nosotros dos estuvimos en varias misiones internacionales y aquí en América! Por eso no aparecimos tanto así en las otras veces-dijo Greg con su acento inglés.

-Je suis Charlie!-exclamó el Topo poniendo su puño para el alto, indicando que tal vez hizo una misión en Francia o en el Oriente Medio hace poco tiempo.

-Ehhh...continuando, el Topo y yo decidimos regalarte un libro describiendo varias de nuestras misiones pasada! Y también compramos equipaje militar y armas para caso deseas entrar en una batalla o ser un mercenario como nosotros!-exclamó Gregory apuntando varias cajas allá afuera y un tanque de guerra.

-WOW!-exclamaron varios de los chicos mirando por la ventana, hasta Smaug miraba con interés.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, Gregory y Christopher!-exclamó abrazando a Gregory, mientras el Topo se alejó para no ser abrazado.

-De nada, Coyote-dijo Gregory haciendo una tipica referencia inglesa y se yendo con el Topo comer la comida de Clyde.

-Bueno, creo que ahora es mi regalo!-exclamó Fer, saliendo del lado de Luis y yéndose al lado de Coyote.

-Coyote, me alegro mucho de que me hayas regalo a Smaug. Pero yo quiero que recibas algo tan grande para ti también! Puedes venir !-gritó Fer, para enseguida se oir un estallido muy fuerte al lado de la casa, llamando la atención de todos.

-Ese es Ancalagon!-exclamó Fer apuntando a un dragón gigantesco con casi el triplo del tamaño de Smaug, con la piel toda negra, ojos amarillos, aunque en el resto se pareciese bastante con el dragón de la latina.

-Él es para mí?-preguntó Coyote asombrado, la mirando fijamente.

-Así es, Coyote! Él tiene las mismas habilidades de Smaug, pero es más fuerte! También tiene el hechizo del Dragón, que puede poner en un trance hipnótico a las mientes débiles! También puede escupir veneno cuando amenazado!-dijo Fer sobre las habilidades del Dragón, aunque este pareciese inofensivo y ahora estuviese jugando con Smaug para ver quien iba a alcanzar primero la cola del otro.

-Muchísimas gracias por el regalo, Fer!-exclamó Coyote feliz, abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-De nada, José!-dijo Fer medio sonrojada, llamándolo por el nombre que le puso como apodo.

-Aham!-dijeron Stan y Wendy juntos con las manos dadas, llamando la atención de todos, que prestaron atención a los dos.

-Bueno, como saben aún no demos nuestro regalo, pero gustaríamos de dar a él un regalo bien original-dijo Stan medio sonrojado, aunque Wendy estuviese más, para enseguida Stan besar a Wendy en el cuello con mucha fuerza.

-OOOOOHHHH!-gimió Wendy al sentir los dientes y los labios de Stan en una área tan sensible de su cuerpo, por varios segundos.

-Ellos van a hacer lo que pienso que van a hacer?-dijo a sí mismo Kenny asombrado por la aptitud de ellos.

-Los dos chicos, entonces, empezaron a sacarse las ropas luego después del beso. Stan sacando la ropa morada de Wendy, enseguida su falda amarilla, dejándola sólo de bragas y sostén rosas, sacándolos también. Wendy, también hizo lo mismo, sacando el chaqueta marrón de Stan, sus pantalones, marrones y por fin sus calzoncillos.. Dejando a todos sorprendidos y varios de los chicas y chicos con hemorragias nasales.

Ellos entonces se punieron de rodillas y empezaron a besarse muy sensualmente con la lengua, mientras cada uno exploraba cada canto del cuerpo del otro, como sí no tuviese fin.

-Que pervertidos son ellos!-exclamó Fer yéndose para otro cuarto de la residencia de Coyote.

-Ahhh...los dos gimieron juntos luego después de varios minutos debido a estar sintiendo la falta de aire debido al largo beso que estaban teniendo. En el próximo acto, Stan cogió a Wendy por las caderas, lamiendo un poco en su culo para enseguida la pelinegra soltarse del agarre de su novio y darle una leve mamada, lo que hizo que Stan soltase un leve gemido, enseguida poniéndose en la posición que estaba antes, para Stan penetrar su culo.

-AH!-exclamó la azabache, para enseguida Stan empezar a embestirla de inicio despacio, pero después más rápido, y a pesar de que los gemidos de la chica aumentaron de frecuencia y de tono, se dio a entender que Stan y Wendy ya habían hecho eso antes varias veces.

-Ahhhh! Wendy me vengo!-exclamó Stan, mientras Wendy cerró un poco los ojos ya sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-los dos exclamaron juntos, mientras Stan eyaculaba dentro del culo de Wendy. En cuanto casi todos estaban con sus bocas abiertas.

-AH! No puedo aguantarme más!-exclamó Kenny, yéndose para el baño,,en cuanto una mano estaba dentro de sus pantalones. Luego de algunos segundo después de eso, Stan salió de dentro de ella y punieron sus ropas de vuelta.

-Ya está seguro?-preguntó Fer volviendo del cuarto aun con los ojos cerrados

-Ehhh...gracias por el regalo de los dos-dijo Coyote sin tener una idea de lo que decir, mientras ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron a un rincón, con una mirada sensual, dando a a entender que gustaron de lo que hicieron y que lo harían de nuevo, pero a solas, después.

-TARÁ!-exclamó un otro latino pasándose por la ventana-Lo siento por no haber llegado antes! Es que estaba en un otro universo!-exclamó el chico, que todos reconocieron como Robatómico.

-Robato, que placer es verte de nuevo!-exclamaron Coyote, Fer y Luis, abrazando muy fuerte su amigo luego después de no lo haber mirado durante un cierto periodo de tiempo.

-De nada, chicos! Yo como regalo te he traído una nave igualita a la mía, Coyote!-dijo Robato apretando un botón y apareciendo una nave igual a la que tiene, lo que los dos dragones miraron con curiosidad.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, mi amigo! Puedes descansar aquí y hablar con todos ellos!-dijo Coyote satisfecho por el regalo que Coyote le dio.

-De nada, Coyote! Fue un placer en verte a ti y a Luis, Fer y los chicos de nuevo!-exclamó Robato, para enseguida hablar con los chicos y después intentar comunicarse con los dos dragones.

-Ahora es la hora de mi regalo, Coyote!-exclamó Luis en un tono animado como siempre-Y ay sé lo que necesitas!-exclamó Luis para enseguida empezar a surgir delante de Coyote una chica, con un cuerpo y una cara de diosas, pelo largo de colo r negro que iba hasta el culo, con ojos del mismo color, un poco más baja que Coyote y a ella le gusta el sexo(como algo más que pusó Luis para hacer Coyote feliz), pero se olvidó de ponerle ropas, dejando a varios chicos babanado por ella.

-Su nombre es Isabel y ella será su pareja y amiga!-dijo Luis cogiendo a ella por la mano y la dando para Coyote.

-Buenas noches, Coyote. Soy Isabel. Como él dijo él me creo para ser su compañera! Debo añadir que soy gentil, cariñosa, me gustan los peluches, y también tengo poderes-dijo eso se puso invisible en la frente de todos, asombrando a varios, para enseguida aparecer de nuevo, yo también tengo el poder de volverme de hielo o de fuego, de pasar por objetos, de poder volar y tango súper fuerza, aunque está ultima no tanto como usted o Luis-dijo eso haciendo una pequeña presentación.

-Bueno, Isabel, fue un placer conocerte. Pero no quieres usar unas ropas?-le preguntó Fer algo molesta con las ropas rojas que Bebe le dio antes.

-Oh! Sí eso te molesta a ti y a las otras chicas, por supuesto!-habló la pelinegra, poniéndose rápidamente sus ropas, aunque hayan se quedado cortas y apretadas como Bebe dijo.

-Por curiosidad, Luis? Ella puede aparecer en otras aventuras tuyas?-preguntó el cumpleañero deseoso de saber la respuesta de su amigo.

-Tal vez sí o tal vez, no. Yo lo pensaré. Pero puedes quedarte con ella. No se preocupe de es-dijo el latino, calmando a Coyote y haciendo con que Isabel sonriese.

-Bueno, como mensaje final a todos los chicos por ese evento...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-exclamó Coyote feliz de su vida mientras todos conmemoraban y empezaron a divertirse en la fiesta, que se quedó feliz con su...

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Nota del autor: Espero que algun dia Luis ponga a Isabel alguna vez en sus fics. Y así, yo hago 21 años en el 25 de enero :D Bueno, feliz cumpleaños para mi! Y me deseen suerte en el viaje! :D**


End file.
